Pourquoi vous z'êtes amoureeeuuux ?
by Dark Roz
Summary: Une journée en amoureux contrariée par quatre petites têtes blondes. Une baby-sitter aussi collante que vulgaire. Ou quand les vrais enfoirés ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit. OS en hommage à quatre incroyables auteurs et revieweurs. Klaine, Lemon


**_Blabla :_ **

Coucou ! Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau One-Shot qui m'a pris du temps, mais que je me devais de finir tant il me tient à cœur. C'est en quelque sorte un hommage à quatre auteurs de talent et merveilleux revieweurs que ce site m'a permis de rencontrer.

_**Dédicace :**_ **aux quatre **_**enfants**_ (vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant) **qui se reconnaitront** dans cette histoire, et bien sûr à tous les autres que je n'ai pas cité mais que je n'oublie pas, je pense notamment à **MiMi23475**, **Bambinette-sama**, **Mrs. Light**, **KlainyKlaina**, et tous les autres…

_**Rating :**_ **M** (_Hell yeah _!) pour **Lemon** et **langage ordurier.**

_**Avertissements :**_ Cette fic contient une **relation sexuelle entre deux hommes**. Si ça vous donne la gerbe, d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous foutez devant un Slash ? Ensuite, ne touchez surtout pas aux bassines que vous pouvez voir, elles sont exclusivement réservées pour la bave de mes lecteurs… )

**_Disclaimer _: **La série Glee appartient à RIB (merci, oh dieux créateur du Klaine), quatre des Personnages Orignaux sont inspirés de personnes réelles (donc, pas à moi non plus). Et vous savez quoi, même le titre n'est pas de moi, mais de la merveilleuse WakeUpMe, qui me l'a soufflé sans même s'en rendre compte (merci mon cœur, je t'aime ! ). Tout ça pour dire que seul le scénario m'appartient. Et le 5ème OC, mais croyez-moi c'est pas un cadeau…

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! =D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi vous z'êtes amoureeeuuux ?<strong>

Blaine se leva aux environs de neuf heures, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était un samedi, ce qui voulait dire que ses parents seraient à un déjeuner d'affaires leur prenant toute la journée, ou à un quelconque rendez-vous professionnel_ extrêmement important_ – en tout cas, plus que leur propre fils. À vrai dire, les rapports que Blaine entretenait avec ses parents étaient depuis longtemps plus proches de la collocation que du cadre familial. Mais il s'y était fait depuis longtemps, et ça ne le dérangeait plus dans la mesure où leur absence lui épargnait les regards et soupirs de déception dirigés quotidiennement vers lui. Car oui, avoir un fils homosexuel n'était pas une grande réussite pour monsieur et madame Anderson, qui se demandaient toujours ce qu'ils avaient raté dans son éducation…

Pourtant aujourd'hui, le principal concerné n'avait que faire de ce climat familial aussi glauque que dénué de sens. Et pour cause, Kurt allait venir chez lui ! Oh, ce n'était de loin pas la première fois – d'ailleurs son sourire s'agrandit au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait les nombreuses fois où le jeune homme était venu – mais aujourd'hui, ils auraient la maison pour eux_ toute la journée._ Et Dieu sait tout ce qu'on peut faire en une journée…

C'est donc avec beaucoup entrain qu'il se prépara, l'esprit envahi par l'image d'un certain châtain aux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu envoûtant.

Soudain, il fut alerté par un vacarme sans nom au rez-de-chaussée et y descendit précipitamment.

« Ah, enfin levé, le tombeur ! »

Moment de flottement. Il identifia les bruits comme ceux de la télé allumée à fond accompagnée d'un chahut enfantin dans le salon. Puis son regard se posa sur la jeune fille qui venait de s'adresser ainsi à lui.

« Madison ? »

Blaine n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se trouvait sa voisine – ou du moins, il supposait que c'était elle – avec qui il avait passé le plus clair de son temps depuis sa jeune enfance jusqu'au début de son adolescence. C'était une grande rousse aux yeux verts qui aurait pu être superbe si elle n'avait pas été tartinée de vingt-sept couches de maquillage et saucissonnée dans une robe (si on pouvait appeler _ça _une robe) qui devait faire du quatre ans tant elle était courte.

En guise de réponse, elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre avec un regard appréciateur vers le jeune homme. Sans relever le geste, Blaine poursuivit :

« Ça fait une éternité ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tes vieux m'ont proposé de squatter c't'aprèm. Je fais du baby-sitting et ils ont dit que tu m'aiderais avec les morveux. »

_Quoi ? _Oui, son père lui en avait vaguement parlé la veille, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé. Apparemment, son avis n'avait pas vraiment de valeur quand ses parents avaient décidé quelque chose…

« Je… J'ai d'autre projets, aujourd'hui », essaya-t-il poliment de refuser, ne reconnaissant plus du tout l'adorable petite fille de son enfance.

« Oh allez, c'est bon… De toute façon, les mioches se sont déjà incrustés, faut juste qu'on les empêche de trop gueuler et de casser des trucs. »

« Attends mais… tous les bibelots fragiles sont dans le salon ! »

Alarmé, il se précipita dans la pièce, que de très jeunes enfants semblaient avoir entrepris de transformer en champ de bataille. Bataille de polochons, bien entendu, mais bataille quand même. Le salon, qui n'avait plus de salon que le nom, était empli de cris, de rires et de coussins volants. Sentant un mal de tête pointer, Blaine éteignit la télévision et chercha où donner de la tête.

Premièrement, il remarqua qu'une adorable petite fille blonde, debout sur le dossier du canapé, vacillait dangereusement.

« Ze suis Mathilde, la grande zymnaste ! », répétait-elle gaiement comme si elle n'allait pas finir aplatie comme une crêpe sur le sol d'un moment à l'autre. Blaine la rattrapa à temps et l'assit sur ledit canapé sous les éclats de rire de cette dernière.

À peine lui avait-il demandé de ne pas bouger qu'il voyait déjà une autre petite fille s'approcher du vase préféré de sa mère avec un air vaguement menaçant. Quand Blaine voulut l'éloigner de l'objet, elle se plaignit « Mais y a un pois chiche qui danse le tango dedans ! Je veux pas que la carotte qui fait du ski le renveeeerse ! »

_Okaaay…_ Oh, tant pis pour le vase, il y avait plus urgent pour l'instant. Comme par exemple, un petit garçon qui essayait de grimper dans l'aquarium géant de ses parents.

Lui, c'était « Aldric, le super-poisson qui voulait se changer en sous-marin et partir à la chasse au mérou ! » ( ?) Mais Blaine l'en empêcha – de plonger dans l'aquarium, hein, pas de se changer en sous-marin – et l'assit à côté de Mathilde sur le canapé, appelant désespérément le nom de Madison.

C'est en poursuivant la dernière petite fille – qui elle était persuadée de pouvoir tondre son chien comme un mouton – qu'il aperçut la rousse à travers une fenêtre. Dans le jardin. En train de fumer. On n'a pas idée de refiler ses enfants à une fille pareille !

Alors qu'il installait _miss coiffeuse pour chien_ – une dénommée Léa – sur le canapé, celle-ci lui demanda : « T'es qui, toi ? Et elle est où l'autre moche ? »

« Je m'appelle Blaine. Tiens-toi tranquille, d'accord ? »

« D'accord Blaaaaaine ! », fil la gamine en éclatant de rire. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que Jenny elle a un vase sur la tête ? »

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! _Cette journée promettait d'être longue, longue, longue…

* * *

><p>Ayant par miracle rassemblé les quatre petits, mais craignant un nouveau dérapage, Blaine se décida en désespoir de cause à rallumer la télé. Télé qui avait la bonne idée d'être arrêtée sur une chaîne <em>adulte<em>. Vite, autre chose ! Blaine mit en lecture le DVD qui se trouvait dans le lecteur, et constata qu'il s'agissait d'anciennes performances des Warblers qu'il avait fait filmer. Au moins, c'était tout public… La chanson _Candles_ débuta et le chahut cessa immédiatement. Surpris, Blaine remarqua quatre paires d'yeux avides fixées sur l'écran, et aucun autre son que celui de la télé de ne faisait entendre.

_Alléluia ! _Il profita de ce calme temporaire pour ranger le joyeux bazar qui régissait les lieux, ce qui lui prit trois chansons. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers le lecteur (il restait dix bonnes minutes de musique), Blaine appela Madison, toujours peinturlurée et déguisée en catin, et toujours en train de vider son paquet de clopes dans le jardin. Elle rentra et jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon.

« Ah, t'en as mis du temps. J'ai cru qu'tu les calmerais jamais ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon rôle », fit remarquer Blaine. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents t'ont invitée, je leur ai bien dit que j'avais déjà un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. »

« Tu vois ta meuf ? Oh c'est cool, ça me gêne pas les plans à trois ! »

« Qu… quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

« Oh arrête, j'ai bien vu comment tu m'as matée quand je suis arrivée, j'ai l'habitude tu sais… »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur du salon – avec les enfants juste de l'autre côté ! Elle se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou et la texture de son gloss était purement dégoûtante. Blaine voulut la repousser mais c'est qu'elle était forte, la rouquine. Et il refusait de faire preuve de violence envers _une fille._

« Maddy, arrête, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... »

« Tu vas voir, on va s'éclater toi et moi. »

Blaine s'extirpa brusquement de son étreinte quand elle voulut l'embrasser, réprimant une grimace de dégoût.

« T'inquiètes, c'est pas un problème si t'es puceau, t'es excitant quand même. »

Le brun commençait à perdre patience.

« De un, je ne suis pas puceau, et de deux je ne suis _pas du tout intéressé_. J'ai déjà quelqu'un et je suis très amoureux, alors n'insiste pas, ok ? »

Elle voulut lui sauter à nouveau dessus, mais la sonnette retentit. Sauvé, le jeune homme se jeta sur la porte. Madison eut juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer le prénom du brun avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur l'inconnue – pour l'embrasser passionnément, d'après les bruits qu'elle entendait. Mais quelle ardeur ! Elle devait l'avoir vachement chauffé pour qu'il se lâche comme ça sur sa connasse de copine !

« On monte ? », reprit la voix quand ils arrêtèrent de se léchouiller la tronche – et oui, vous l'aurez compris, Madison est une grande poète.

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai eu quelques… _imprévus _», bredouilla Blaine. « Mais entre. »

La porte qui les dissimulait s'ouvrit complètement avant d'être refermée, et Madison tardait de voir à quoi sa rivale ressemblait. Elle ne fut pas déçue…

« Quoi ? Mais c'est un mec ! »

« Fine observation », ironisa, je cite, _la connasse de copine _de Blaine. « Kurt, _enchanté_ », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aimable – malgré le désespoir qui envahit son esprit de fashion victim en voyant la tenue de la rousse.

« C'est Madison, ma voisine », la présenta Blaine en soupirant. « Je dois l'aider, elle fait du baby-sitting aujourd'hui… »

« Il y a des enfants, ici ? », fit le châtain dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller.

« Oui, d'ailleurs le DVD que je leur ai mis se termine bientôt, donc ils devraient se faire entendr… »

« Blaaaaaaine ! Ze veux remettre les sansons ! », s'écria une voix depuis le salon.

« … maintenant », termina Kurt en souriant.

Les quatre enfants déboulèrent à grands cris dans l'entrée et des mains pointèrent Kurt.

« C'est le zoli monsieur qu'il a santé avec Blaaaaaaine à la télé ! », s'exclama Mathilde, émerveillée.

« Blooow ze candeeeuuuls oooooute ! », tenta Léa, au bord de l'hystérie.

« Je t'expliquerai », chuchota le brun à l'oreille de son copain. « Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher… ça. Je sais qu'on avait prévu... autre chose...»

Tous deux rougirent à la mention de cette « autre chose » mais n'eurent guère le temps de tergiverser : les enfants commençaient déjà à s'ennuyer. Et c'est très bruyant, un enfant qui s'ennuie. Alors quatre…

« Bonjour, je suis Kurt », se présenta ce-dernier avec un sourire enjoué. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

« Zouer à _casse-casse_ ! », proposa Jenny – titre fort approprié vu ce qu'elle avait failli faire du vase de madame Anderson un peu plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait bien trois quarts d'heure que la partie de cache-cache avait commencé. Avec tous les cris de joie qui avaient suivi la requête de Jenny, ni Kurt ni Blaine n'avait eu le cœur de refuser. Avant qu'ils ne se soient tous éparpillés dans la grande maison, Blaine avait bien sûr précisé quelques consignes. Interdit de se cacher dans l'aquarium (soupir d'Aldric), de s'approcher des objets fragiles (remarque surtout destinée à Jenny) ou du chien (qui, nous le répétons pour Léa, n'est pas un mouton à tondre) et surtout, de monter sur les meubles (n'est-ce pas, Mathilde ?)<p>

« C'est vrai que tu es très bien placé pour reprocher à qui que ce soit de monter sur des meubles… », avait remarqué Kurt, amusé, avant de suivre les enfants pour garder un œil sur eux.

Madison, de son côté, avait végété sans aucune gêne sur le canapé en regardant avec grand intérêt une téléréalité complètement niaise. Quel exemple pour la jeunesse !

La première partie s'était déroulée sans problème, suivie de plusieurs autres où les enfants rivalisèrent d'inventivité pour leurs cachettes. À leur plus grande surprise, les deux adolescents s'amusaient beaucoup. Sans doute parce que ce baby-sitting imprévu leur donnait l'occasion de retrouver leur insouciance enfantine, comme s'ils étaient coupés du monde extérieur et de tous ses problèmes. Et malgré le caractère, disons… particulier de leur baby-sitter, ces petits étaient tout simplement adorables.

Avec un sourire sournois, Léa (dont c'était le tour de chercher) sauta sur le rideau derrière lequel était cachée Mathilde, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Trouvée ! »

« Tu m'as fait peur… », se plaignit la blondinette. « J'ai cru que c'était _la vilaine madame halloween._ »

Kurt trahit immédiatement sa position, n'ayant pu réprimer un éclat de rire à cette appellation.

* * *

><p>Blaine entra dans un placard qu'il savait vide et dont il referma rapidement la porte. Il sentit soudain des mains être plaquées contre ses yeux.<p>

« Qui c'est ? », lança une voix taquine et faussement ingénue.

« Sebastian ? Je savais que tu me retrouverais ! »

« Idiot ! », le réprimanda gentiment Kurt en le retournant pour être face à lui.

Même si l'obscurité l'empêchait de le voir, Blaine percevait le souffle de son petit-ami contre son visage. La température du placard grimpa soudainement. Puis, le brun sentit une pression contre ses lèvres et y répondit avec délice, encerclant de ses bras la nuque de l'autre garçon pour le rapprocher encore. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement pour entamer un duel tout en douceur.

D'abord langoureux, le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Les mains de Kurt voyageaient le long de son dos, puis atour de ses hanches, pressant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Et jamais, au grand jamais, Blaine n'avait trouvé à ce placard autant de charme et d'érotisme.

Kurt et lui continuaient à s'embrasser fiévreusement, cherchant toujours plus de contact. À ce rythme, leurs vêtements risquaient de ne pas faire long feu. D'ailleurs, Kurt sentait des doigts chauds tenter, par des gestes désordonnés, de déboutonner sa chemise. Il s'apprêtait à leur prêter main forte quand…

« Trouvééééés ! », s'écria Aldric qui venait d'ouvrir le placard, les aveuglant par la même occasion.

_Et merde._

« Et mais…. qu'est-ce que vous faisez ? »

_Euh… _Les deux amants se fixèrent dans une atmosphère de gêne profonde. Une question flottait dans l'air : comment expliquer à un petit garçon de cinq ans qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air dans ce fichu placard ?

« Pourquoi Kurt il a les mains sur tes fesses, tonton Blaine ? Ma maman elle dit que ça se fait pas de toucher les fesses des autres. Faut pas le laisser faire, tu veux que je le tape ? »

Kurt ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant le bout de chou lever ses petits poings pour défendre _tonton Blaine._

« Non ! », opposa le brun. « Kurt avait le droit de… enfin, c'est pas toujours interdit de… mais seulement si ce sont des grands qui se touchent les… »

Kurt vint au secours de son petit-ami, qui s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque tentative d'explication. Après s'être décollé à regret de l'autre jeune homme et avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux (ce qui ne les rendit que plus ébouriffés), le châtain s'accroupit face au petit garçon et commença :

« Tu vois, parfois les grandes personnes font des choses bizarres que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! Mais parents aussi, ils disent ça quand je demande comment on fai… Vous étiez en train de faire des bébés, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu lui faisais du _tripotage interdit _? Mais mes parents ils disent qu'il faut un papa et une maman pour faire des bébés… »

Le pauvre petit semblait complètement perdu, et Blaine n'allait de toute évidence être d'aucune aide pour le moment.

« Tes parents ont raison, deux garçons ne peuvent pas faire des bébés ensemble. »

« Mais pourquoi vous essayez quand même si c'est pas possible ? »

Long silence gêné. Puis soudain, le visage d'Aldric s'éclaira comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination divine.

« Vous êtes des n'amoureux ? »

« Oui », répondirent d'une même voix les deux jeunes hommes.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage du petit garçon, comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'on lui ait jamais apprise.

« Alors c'est vrai que les zomosessuels c'est quand même de l'amour... »

Ni Blaine ni Kurt ne s'attendait à ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? », demanda Blaine, sortant de sa transe.

« C'est une fois il y avait un copain à mon papa qu'il s'était trop n'engueulé avec parce qu'il disait que _c'est pas possible que les pédés ils s'aiment _et que_ c'est pas normal_. Mais ça fait trop longtemps parce que mon papa il l'invite plus à la maison maintenant. Il a dit que c'était un… un cros gonnard de zomophobe ! »

Aldric souriait toujours, fier de sa petite histoire et totalement inconscient de la vive émotion qu'elle suscitait chez son auditoire.

« Mais il a pas raison, pas vrai ? En fait vous vous aimez pour de vrai, comme papa il aime maman ? »

« Oui. »

« Comme William il aime Kate ? »

« Euh… Oui. »

« Comme moi j'aime Chord dans la série qu'elle regarde, ma grande sœur ? »

« Ou… quoi ? »

« Mais si, vous savez, le beau blond ! »

Ces mots avaient beau être déstabilisants dans la bouche d'un petit garçon, ils réchauffaient le cœur des amants pris en faute. Comme quoi, les générations futures pouvaient parfois redonner foi en l'humanité. Enfin, ils avaient un problème plus urgent à régler :

« Dis-moi Aldric, tu ne répéteras rien de ce que tu viens de voir ? », tenta très subtilement Blaine sous le regard effaré de Kurt.

« Comme un secret ? D'accord, c'est trop cooooool ! »

Et il repartit à la recherche des autres. Les deux fautifs soupiraient de soulagement lorsqu'ils entendirent :

« …tu vois, ze te l'avais dit que les zomos ça s'aime quand même ! »

« Oui Mathilde, mais c'est moi que je les ai trouvés ! Donc c'est moi que j'ai la _preuve_ ! »

Pour la discrétion, c'était pas gagné…

* * *

><p>Après <em>l'incident du placard,<em> il avait été décrété que toutes les cachettes de la maison avaient été épuisées. Mais les enfants sont pleins de ressources et, d'un commun accord, venaient d'inventer un nouveau jeu : « Coller Blaine et Kurt pour avoir des détails sur le _secret _qu'Aldric n'a pas gardé plus de trente secondes ». En d'autres termes, ce baby-sitting se transformait en interrogatoire. Et pour une fois, Madison se rangeait du côté des enfants, participant très activement à cette _activité_. Elle leur suggérait même des questions à poser aux deux garçons, complètement dépassés par la situation.

« Pourquoi vous z'êtes amoureeeuuux ? », commença Mathilde, les fixant de ses grands yeux curieux.

« Et bien… il n'y a pas vraiment de raison à l'amour… c'est comme une évidence, enfin… », hésita Kurt, lançant à Blaine un regard qui signifiait « _aide-moi !_ ».

« Parce que Kurt est exceptionnel, alors je ne pouvais que tomber sous le charme… », intervint Blaine en saisissant sa main.

À cette déclaration, Kurt rougit adorablement. Madison, elle, se contenta de soupirer – avec le raffinement d'une truie, je précise.

« Et vous allez vous marier un jour ? Et avoir des enfants avec une autre maman ? », poursuivit soudain Léa, les yeux pétillants.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent presque timidement, n'ayant jamais vraiment abordé ce genre de questions. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut l'_adorable _Maddy qui les tira d'affaire.

« Non, c'est chiant, ça ! Moi j'ai une question, je peux ? »

Pour une fois qu'elle demandait la permission, le pire était à craindre…

« On est en démocratie… », soupira Blaine.

« Comment tu fais pour pas gerber quand tu roules des pelles à Kurt ? »

Les deux garçons l'assassinèrent littéralement du regard.

« D'accord, on oublie celle-là. Hum… une question pour Kurtounette. » Ce dernier grimaça. « En supposant que vous soyez moins prudes que vous en avez l'air : combien mesure Blaine ? Et là, je ne parle pas de son petit mètre vingt de hauteur… »

« Madison ! », hurla Blaine, dont les joues viraient à l'écarlate. « Il y a des enfants ! »

Typiquement le genre de phrase à ne pas dire. Presque instantanément, les petits se mirent à couiner qu'ils voulaient savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Bravo Blaine ! À la surprise générale, Kurt s'approcha de Madison – ce qui déplut évidemment beaucoup à son copain – et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le sourire de la rousse s'effaça immédiatement et sa figure serait devenue livide si elle n'avait pas été recouverte de trente-six couches de fond-de-teint.

Lassés de ne rien piger au sujet, les enfants rappelèrent leur présence.

« Tonton Blaaaaaine… »

« Oui Jenny », répondit l'interpellé.

« Ça veut dire quoi _se faire culbuter_ _contre un mur_? »

« Qu… Où as-tu entendu ça ? »

« C'est elle qui l'a dit ! » Elle pointa Madison. « C'est un jeu ? Parce que Mad', bah elle voudrait y jouer avec toi… »

Ladite M_ad'_ baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sale gamine » avant de s'avachir sans aucune décence dans un fauteuil pour se plonger dans son portable avec grand intérêt.

« Ze peux poser une dernière question ? », fit une toute petite voix.

« Bien sûr Léa », fit Blaine qui décida d'oublier sa _chère voisine._

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu peux cracher des arcs-en-ciel ? »

…

* * *

><p>Victoire ! Les enfants étaient <em>enfin<em> à court de questions – pour le moment, du moins. Ils passaient en revue tous les autres jeux qu'ils pourraient essayer quand une voix s'écria « Z'ai trop trop faaaiiim ! ».

En même temps, à bientôt quatorze heures, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Ah, que le temps passe vite quand on retombe en enfance. Evidemment, les autres approuvèrent cette déclaration et les deux ados se retrouvèrent avec quatre enfants affamés sur les bras.

« Il y a des plats à réchauffer dans la cuisine », se souvint Blaine.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Nourrir ces trésors avec du réchauffé ? Nous allons cuisiner ! »

Blaine sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

« Hé, attendez, vous allez où, là ? Faut que quelqu'un s'occupe des mômes ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi, leur baby-sitter ? », remarqua Kurt.

« Ouais mais moi ils m'aiment pas. J'leur ai rien fait pourtant ! C'est con, un mioche, tu sais. »

Kurt, se souvenant qu'ils l'appelaient _« vilaine madame halloween »,_ se dit qu'au contraire ces _mioches_ avaient l'esprit très éclairé.

« Bon, eh bien venez les enfants, on va cuisiner tous ensemble. »

Un « ouaaaaais » unanime suivit cette annonce. Et contrairement à ce que Blaine craignait, les enfants furent beaucoup plus faciles à gérer dans la cuisine que dans le salon – sans doute grâce à l'arrivée d'un ange dans sa maison. Kurt était incroyable ! Il avait réussi à cuisiner des plats délicieux, tout en distrayant les enfants et ce sans engendrer la moindre saleté dans la cuisine.

Madison tira la tronche pendant toute la préparation et la consommation du repas, mais au moins, elle ne sortait plus de vulgarités devant les enfants… Enfants qui vénéraient littéralement Kurt – et il le leur rendait bien, devenant aussi _gaga_ que son idole. « Adorable », selon Blaine. « Pathétique », selon sa voisine. On se contentera de l'avis de Blaine, donc.

Après le déjeuner, les enfants furent fatigués et les trois adolescents les couchèrent confortablement dans le salon, pour une sieste qu'ils espéraient longue et silencieuse. Ils retournèrent ensuite débarrasser la table, dans un silence intimiste qui laissait présager de la manière dont les deux jeunes hommes comptaient utiliser ce temps libre.

Mais la rouquine diabolique n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Ne pas avoir réussi à se faire Blaine était une chose. Le voir roucouler avec _sa pouf _en était une autre. Se proposant _généreusement _pour aider à ranger, elle trébucha _accidentellement _et se rattrapa à Kurt, renversant _malencontreusement _le bol de glace au chocolat sur lui. Il en avait sur le visage, dans le cou, et surtout une grande quantité qui glissait sous sa chemise. Et oui, Madison est trop forte pour simuler un accident !

Le châtain frissonna en sentant la substance glacée couler sur la peau de son torse, sans remarquer que Blaine posait sur lui un regard gourmand. Et pas seulement gourmand de glace…

« Il faut que Kurt se change », fit le brun comme si ce n'était pas une évidence. « Tu peux finir de ranger, Maddy ? »

Sans même attendre de réponse, il attrapa son petit-ami par le bras et tous deux se volatilisèrent.

* * *

><p>À peine arrivé dans la chambre de Blaine, Kurt fut plaqué contre la porte et une bouche vorace se pressa contre la sienne. Dieu, que ça leur avait manqué ! Ils avaient adoré faire ce baby-sitting, mais c'était loin d'être l'idéal pour trouver de l'intimité – leur escapade manquée dans le placard en était la preuve.<p>

Kurt sentit les lèvres descendre lentement le long de son cou, provoquant en lui des frissons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la glace – glace bientôt entièrement disparue, si Blaine continuait à ce rythme. Au bout d'un temps, le brun jugea que tous ces vêtements qui recouvraient son petit ami étaient superflus, et entreprit de l'en débarrasser. Au fur et à mesure qu'il déboutonnait la chemise de Kurt, il léchait la glace qui avait coulé en-dessous, lui tirant de divins gémissements.

Une fois le vêtement au sol, il reporta son attention sur les lèvres de son amant, déjà gonflées de baisers. Alors que Blaine fixait cette bouche offerte d'un regard prédateur, Kurt profita de sa distraction pour inverser leurs positions, plaquant Blaine contre sa porte et s'emparant de ses lèvres. Le brun grogna en heurtant le bois dur, grisé à l'idée d'être totalement à la merci de l'autre jeune homme.

Tandis que leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement, le châtain s'attaqua au pantalon de son copain, dont il eut tôt fait de défaire la braguette. Le vêtement fut bientôt à ses pieds, et son boxer suivit le même chemin, dévoilant l'excitation extrême du jeune homme. Se pressant étroitement contre lui, Kurt lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tout ça pour moi ? »

Il avait pris un ton faussement candide, en totale opposition avec son sourire provocateur.

« Rien que pour toi… »

À peine Blaine avait-il haleté sa réponse que son petit ami s'était emparé de son sexe, qu'il caressait impudiquement sans le lâcher des yeux. Le brun ne put retenir les longs râles rauques que provoquait ce traitement, s'agrippant fermement aux épaules de celui qui le mettait dans cet état. Mais voulant faire durer le plaisir, il l'arrêta avant de ne plus en être capable et pointa le lit. Kurt recula et commença à enlever son pantalon puis son sous-vêtement, fixant Blaine d'un regard de pure provocation. Il finit par s'étendre, entièrement nu, sur le lit du brun.

Durant une poignée de secondes, Blaine fut incapable de la moindre réaction, envoûté par ce délicieux corps qui s'offrait à lui. Tout en lui était un appel à la débauche et au vice. Puis, le brun parcourut fébrilement les quelques pas qui l'éloignaient de l'objet de ses tentations, se ruant sur le lit. Troublé, il peina à retirer son tee-shirt, dernière entrave à sa nudité complète. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il le jeta furieusement dans un coin de la chambre et recouvrit le corps de son petit ami du sien. Le frottement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre était électrisant.

À nouveau, leurs lèvres se joignirent avec ardeur, dans un baiser impatient et sauvage qui embrasa un peu plus leurs sens. Sans y mettre fin, Blaine tendit la main vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit duquel il sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Il en enduisit généreusement ses doigts avant de venir caresser l'intimité de Kurt, toujours gémissant sous les assauts de ses lèvres. Doucement, il insinua un doigt dans l'anneau de chair et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Un deuxième et un troisième suivirent, le préparant toujours avec cette lenteur frustrante…

Mais Kurt n'était pas de cet avis et se mit à mouvoir vivement ses hanches, s'empalant lui-même sur les doigts en haletant des paroles incohérentes. Il n'y avait plus rien de doux dans cette étreinte, juste le langage de deux corps qui s'aiment et se désirent. Qui veulent se fondre l'un en l'autre et s'unir de la plus attrayante des manières…

« Bl… Blaine… S'il-te-plaît… »

Kurt n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le jeune homme sentit plus qu'il ne vit Blaine retirer ses doigts, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne put s'empêcher de geindre face à cette sensation de vide, avant de sentir un sexe dressé butter contre sa chair intime.

« Kurt… Regarde-moi. »

Le châtain s'exécuta. Et Blaine le pénétra en le regardant dans les yeux. Kurt grimaça légèrement, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Vouloir que leurs regards se rencontrent pendant l'acte faisait tellement… Blaine. Tout comme le fait de rester immobile en lui comme il le faisait maintenant, même si tous deux crevaient de désir et savaient que ce n'était plus nécessaire, depuis le temps. Toute cette tendresse et ces petites attentions lui rappelaient à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir rencontré un garçon pareil. Blaine était parfait pour lui et, en cet instant précis, il savait que jamais il ne voudrait qui que ce soit d'autre dans sa vie.

Kurt fut sorti de ses songes romantiques lorsque Blaine sortit de lui pour s'y enfoncer à nouveau d'un habile coup de reins, envoyant une intense vague de chaleur et de volupté dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Le châtain accompagna le mouvement de ses hanches, voulant le sentir toujours plus fortement, plus profondément. Il n'essayait même pas de contenir ses gémissements, ce qui aurait de toute façon été peine perdue face aux assauts dévastateurs du brun. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand Blaine butta contre sa prostate – cri qui fut suivi par beaucoup d'autres, de plaisir cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il s'acharna dessus, la heurtant délicieusement à chaque coup de reins. Alors que Kurt croyait qu'il ne pourrait pas ressentir plus de plaisir qu'en cet instant, Blaine saisit son pénis dressé de ses doigts encore lubrifiés et se mit à le caresser avec frénésie, lui faisant abandonner le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait.

Le brun aussi perdait tout contrôle, lâchant des plaintes rauques alors qu'il sentait le plaisir embraser son corps entier. Les gémissements de Kurt étaient un pur délice pour ses oreilles et l'excitaient encore plus, si tant est que ce fut possible.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se résumaient plus qu'à deux corps ruisselants se noyant l'un dans l'autre, et aux mots plus ou moins compréhensibles que le plaisir leur faisait haleter et crier. Au bout de longues minutes torrides qui semblèrent encore trop courtes aux deux garçons, Blaine sentit dans son bas-ventre le fourmillement caractéristique de la jouissance imminente. Il accéléra le rythme de ses caresses sur le sexe de Kurt et se mit à le pilonner avec encore plus de force, voulant l'emmener avec lui à l'apogée du plaisir. Le châtain fut le premier à venir, se libérant sur le ventre de l'homme qui le possédait de toutes les manières possibles. Tout son corps se tendit sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui s'empara de lui, et il hurla le prénom de celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. C'en fut trop pour Blaine qui vint à son tour, emplissant Kurt de sa semence chaude et lui tirant un dernier gémissement.

Il s'effondra ensuite sur le lit, s'appuyant toutefois sur ses avant-bras afin de ne pas écraser Kurt. Une douce plénitude l'envahit, il avait l'impression d'être au paradis, et il y était, en quelque sorte – Kurt était on paradis personnel. À regrets, il finit par se retirer et s'étendit à côté de _son ange_, qui nicha son visage dans le cou du brun alors que tous deux tentaient de reprendre le contrôle de leurs corps pantelants.

Après quelques minutes de silence qu'ils passèrent amoureusement serrés l'un contre l'autre, Kurt perçut un mouvement de l'épaule qui lui servait d'oreiller…

« Mmmh… »

« Kurt, ça te dis une petite douche ? »

* * *

><p>Comme Blaine l'avait prévu, sa douche commune avec Kurt s'était transformée en second round de sexe endiablé. Après tout, ils avaient une demi-journée de baby-sitting qui leur était tombée dessus, alors autant se rattraper dignement !<p>

Après un dernier baiser et un « Je t'aime » tendrement murmuré à l'oreille de son homme – toujours sous la douche – Blaine quitta la salle de bains vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour de la taille. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre en quête d'une tenue plus décente, il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna brusquement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Papa ? »

« Bonsoir fiston, comment ça va ? », fit monsieur Anderson avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« Je… Bien mais… vous n'étiez pas censés rentrer vers minuit ? »

« Si, mais le contrat a été signé plus tôt que prévu et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de passer une soirée avec mon fils. D'homme à homme. »

_Okaaaay… _Son père manquait totalement de naturel, il y avait anguille sous roche. L'homme sembla hésiter et finit par ajouter :

« Au fait, Madison m'a dit que tu avais invité _quelqu'un._ Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je t'aurais évité le baby-sitting. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas empêché de _t'amuser…_»

Blaine commençait sérieusement à s'interroger. Où était passée l'homophobie de son père ? Était-il possible qu'il ait finalement accepté que son fils soit gay ? Prudent, le jeune homme répondit :

« Non, ce n'est rien, on a adoré s'occuper des enfants. Et j'ai passé une très bonne journée quand même. »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas. »

Clin d'œil. Regard vers la salle de bains. Blaine était de plus en plus perturbé par l'attitude de son père.

« Je… hum… je vais aller m'habiller. »

« Oui, vas-y fils. Et au fait, ta petite amie est invitée à dîner, bien sûr. Ta mère et moi avons hâte de la rencontrer. »

Blaine voulut répliquer, mais son père s'était déjà volatilisé.

_Petite amie_ ? Voilà qui expliquait mieux le comportement de son père. Et lui qui avait espéré que son homosexualité ne soit plus un tabou pour ses parents… Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être naïf !

S'habillant en vitesse, il attendit que Kurt revienne de la salle de bains pour lui exposer la situation.

« C'est toi qui décide », fit le châtain après un moment de réflexion. « Si tu préfères, je peux filer en douce et attendre que tu sois prêt à assumer devant tes parents. »

« Non, surtout pas ! J'ai toujours assumé notre relation et… ça fait des années que mes parents se voilent la face sur qui je suis vraiment. Il est temps de leur prouver que ce n'est pas un caprice d'adolescent. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui. Par contre je te préviens, mes parents ne sont pas aussi tolérants que les tiens et ils peuvent être… très désagréables sur le sujet. Voire blessants. C'est toi qui devrais hésiter… »

« Je t'aime et je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Et si tu tiens à moi au point de me présenter à tes parents intolérants, je serais fou de refuser… »

« Je t'aime tellement si tu savais… »

Blaine fondit sur ses lèvres, plus que jamais reconnaissant d'être tombé sur une personne aussi extraordinaire que Kurt.

Il furent interrompus par un petit coup frappé à la porte. Blaine ouvrit et une petite tornade blonde lui fonça littéralement dessus.

« Blaaaaine ! C'est vrai que t'a tapé Kurt ? T'as pas l'droit de le taper, il et trop zentil en plus !»

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mathilde ? », s'étonna Kurt, protégeant son homme de l'attaque de cette mini-furie. « Blaine ne m'a rien fait, je vais très bien, regarde. C'est Madison qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Noooon, elle a dit qu'il _se l'est tapé_, c'est pas pareil ! », intervint Jenny qui venait d'apparaître à la porte.

« Et même qu'on a tout entendu quand ton papa il a dit que tu lui as donné des mauvais coups ! T'es trop méssant ! », ajouta Léa, qui entra à son tour.

« Qu'il _était un mauvais coup_ », corrigea à nouveau Jenny, comme si elle comprenait ce qu'elle répétait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Blaine était aussi perdu qu'inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Kurt, plus posé, installa les trois petites sur le lit – dont les draps avaient été changés depuis leurs _activités de l'après-midi_ – et leur demanda calmement de répéter ce qu'elles avaient entendu.

« C'était à la fin de la sieste. En fait on faisait semblant qu'on dormait pour pas que la moche rousse elle nous embête, mais en vrai on avait fini de faire dodo. Et pis y a Monsieur et Madame Blaine qui sont venus… »

* * *

><p><em>Trente minutes plus tôt…<em>

Un couple d'une quarantaine d'années pénétra dans le salon, où ils trouvèrent quatre enfants endormis – du moins, ils le pensaient – et une Madison… qui faisait la tête ?

« Que se passe-t-il, Maddy ? », l'interrogea monsieur Anderson. « Blaine n'est quand même pas un si mauvais coup ? »

« Ah ça non, croyez-moi il est très doué, votre fils ! Bon, on avait pas dit cinquante dollars ? »

L'homme sourit et lui tendit une poignée de billets.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? Le deal c'était que votre fils soit plus un puceau coincé et qu'il devienne un homme. Pas que je vous fasse un carnet-souvenir ! » Elle compta les billets d'un air distrait. « En plus, on a même pas baisé… »

« Quoi ? », s'indigna la femme. « Mais enfin Madison, si on t'a demandé ce _service_, c'est parce qu'on pensait que tu en étais capable… »

« Non mais vous croyez quoi ? Il était pas intéressé, j'allais pas le violer ! En plus vous auriez pu me dire que sa pute venait ! À quoi je sers moi, s'il a déjà quelqu'un à sauter ? Vous avez de la chance que je sois restée jusqu'au bout, je me suis fait grave chier à les entendre baiser tout l'aprèm' ! »

Monsieur et Madame Anderson se regardèrent avec un mélange de doute et d'espoir.

« Attends Maddy, tu veux dire qu'il a invité chez nous sa petite amie et qu'il a déjà… sauté le pas avec elle ? », fit le père qui n'y croyait pas lui-même.

La jeune fille aurait bien répondu que la _petite amie_ de leur fils avait une queue entre les jambes, mais elle avait encore moins de sympathie pour le couple en face d'elle que pour celui avec qui elle avait passé la journée. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était reconnaissante aux garçons de l'avoir aidée pour son fichu baby-sitting, et trouvait toujours Blaine super excitant malgré qu'il joue dans l'équipe arc-en-ciel. Décidant d'écouter son cœur… euh, son cerveau… non plus... Bref, par un miracle qui la fit réfléchir correctement pendant quelques minutes, elle se dit que ce serait sans doute marrant de se payer la tronche de ces vieux cons.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'il se l'est tapé ! Pourquoi je mentirais ? »

« On t'a bien donné cinquante dollars pour un service que tu ne nous as pas rendu », remarqua la mère, sceptique.

« Cinquante de plus pour la preuve que votre fils à la bite à la bonne place et qu'il sait s'en servir… »

Monsieur Anderson les lui tendit sous les yeux scandalisés de son épouse, qui les lui arracha des mains.

« La preuve d'abord », ordonna-t-elle, exaspérée.

Madison soupira, sortit son portable et après quelques secondes à pianoter dessus, l'enregistrement des ébats de leur fils parvint aux oreilles du couple. Ils entendirent le bruit régulier d'un sommier très agité, des gémissements et râles plus ou moins aigus, et un _« Oh oui Blaine, prends-moi plus fort ! »_ qui ne leur laissèrent aucun doute sur la nature de ce qu'ils écoutaient.

« C'est bon, ça suffit », lança madame Anderson avec empressement.

« Alors, je vous avais bien dit qu'il se l'était tapé ! Et plusieurs fois, même. Vous auriez dû entendre comment il l'a fait jouir comme une truie, l'autre pouf. Vous voulez écouter ? »

« Non merci, ça ira », refusa l'homme, qui lui donna bien plus d'argent que convenu tant il était ému.

Madison elle, jubilait. Non seulement _la voix de castrat de Kurt lui faisait gagner du fric_, mais en plus ça l'amusait énormément de _niquer les vieux cons_, comme elle le pensait si joliment.

« Tu te rends compte chérie ? Notre fils a enfin une petite amie ! », s'extasia le père.

« Oh, il faut que nous l'invitions à diner ! Je veux voir à quoi elle ressemble. Si Blaine la préfère à Madison, elle doit être terriblement jolie… »

« Oui, c'est ça, continuez à causer comme si j'étais déjà partie. »

« À vrai dire, ce serait une bonne idée que tu te dépêches d'y aller. Tu comprends, tu nous as été très utile mais nous avons hâte de rencontrer notre belle fille… », se justifia la mère.

Et ben, ils allaient pas être déçus !

« Okay, je réveille les gosses et on se tire. »

Le père s'en alla pour « _parler un peu avec son fils »_, et Madison profita de l'occupation de la mère pour rester encore un peu devant la télé.

Ce fut le « Au revoir, Maddy » que lui lança Monsieur Anderson en revenant de sa _discussion_ qui lui confirma qu'elle avait peut-être tapé l'incruste un peu trop longtemps. Mais quand elle se décida finalement à réveiller les enfants, elle ne trouva qu'Aldric, paisiblement endormi sur le canapé.

* * *

><p>« … et on est venues attaquer Blaaaaaaaine parce que <em>l'autre<em> elle a dit qu'il t'a tapé. »

Lorsque les filles eurent fini leur récit, Kurt pressa la main de Blaine pour lui transmettre le courage d'affronter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le brun n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre qu'un « Les mioches, vous êtes où ? » retentissait déjà dans le couloir.

Madison ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver, rentrant sans frapper – pour quoi faire ? – dans la pièce.

« Ah, vous tombez bien vous deux. Blaine, j'ai pas grillé à tes vieux que t'aimais la queue, par contre ils veulent rencontrer _ta meuf_. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'efforts, Kurt passera sans problème pour une fille… Bon, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de vous voir reproduire la Cage aux Folles, mais je dois y aller. À plus mes chéris ! »

« Madison, attends », fit Blaine, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis que les filles lui avaient rapporté ce qu'elles avaient entendu. « Est-ce que c'est vrai que… que mes parents t'ont payée pour coucher avec moi ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux petites filles présentes, et les traita mentalement de sales balances.

« Ouais, t'as tout pigé. Mais rassure-toi, bandant comme t'es, je l'aurais même fait gratos… Et, fais pas cette tronche, c'est rock'n'roll les parents qui encouragent leurs mômes à baiser… Bon, sérieux il faut que j'y aille, là. Ils vont récupérer leur fric si je suis encore là quand ils verront que je me suis foutue de leur gueule ! Au fait, je compte sur vous si on me refile d'autres baby-sittings ! Bye bye beau gosse ! »

Sur ces paroles pleines de poésie, elle attrapa les trois petites filles et quitta la chambre.

Blaine semblait vraiment perturbé, comme si le monde s'effondrait autour de lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on reporte ? Tu dois avoir besoin de te repo… »

Sans le laisser finir sa phrase, Blaine se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion et désespoir.

« J'ai besoin de toi », fit-il lorsqu'il rompit le baiser. « Si mes parents sont vraiment tels que je pense qu'ils sont, tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste et en qui j'ai confiance. Je veux les affronter ce soir, et je ne le pourrais que si tu es avec moi. »

Sans la moindre hésitation, Kurt saisit la main que Blaine lui tendait et le suivit. Il appréhendait, évidemment, mais ce soir Blaine, _son_ Blaine, avait besoin de lui. Alors il serait là jusqu'au bout pour soutenir celui qui lui avait appris le vrai sens du mot courage.

* * *

><p>« Blaine, le dîner est servi ! », s'écria madame Anderson depuis le rez-de-chaussée.<p>

Elle entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier et vit bientôt apparaitre son fils… seul.

« Où est ta… »

« Je suis au courant pour Madison ! », lâcha abruptement le brun, raide et nerveux.

« Oh… hum… j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue… », maugréa sa mère qui était debout à côté de la table.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, enfin ? On a pratiquement aucun dialogue sur le sujet, et vous organisez des coup pareils dans mon dos ! Pourquoi ? »

« Premièrement, baisse d'un ton quand tu t'adresses à nous », ordonna son père, assis devant son journal. « Et ensuite, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. À chaque fois que nous avons abordé le sujet, tu t'es obstiné à dire que tu étais… différent. Nous avions peur que tu n'arrives jamais à trouver quelqu'un si tu t'agrippais à cette lubie… Nous avons seulement voulu t'aider. »

Blaine commençait à se sentir mal. La façon qu'avait son père de s'adresser à lui le faisait se sentir comme un enfant qui vient de poser une question stupide.

« Et bien merci, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous pour trouver l'_amour _», ironisa-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« Alors où est le problème ? »

Il sentit son estomac se nouer, et les nombreuses fois où ses parents l'avaient fait se sentir misérable affluèrent soudainement dans son esprit.

« Vous ne me laissez pas _vivre_ ! », explosa-t-il enfin. « Vous essayez toujours de tout contrôler dans ma vie sans jamais vouloir en faire partie ! Et là, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs rien qu'à l'idée de vous présenter la personne que j'aime, tellement vous m'avez habitué à être une source de déception… »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Sa mère le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des abrutis et lui répondit d'un ton mielleux :

« Mais voyons mon chéri, tu dis n'importe quoi. Ton père et moi souhaitons seulement ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi. Et nous sommes impatients de rencontrer cette charmante personne. »

« Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir… » Le brun prit une grande inspiration. « Mon cœur, tu peux venir ? »

Ses parents fixaient avidement la direction vers laquelle Blaine avait appelé, sans remarquer que ce-dernier peinait à respirer. Finalement, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain entra d'un pas hésitant dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta à côté de leur fils, qu'il fixa intensément quelques secondes, avant de tourner vers eux son regard d'un bleu troublant.

« Bonsoir », commença-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse, bien qu'étrangement aigue pour un garçon de son âge. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Kurt. »

Il tendit vers Madame Anderson une main qu'elle ne daigna pas serrer, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux ronds.

« Tu plaisantes ? », demanda nerveusement son mari en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. « Blaine, dis-moi que c'est une blague… »

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Son père manqua de s'étrangler.

« Mais c'est impossible… Nous t'avons pourtant élevé avec des valeurs, ta mère et moi. »

« Pourquoi vous avez l'air si surpris ? Vous le saviez que j'étais gay ! » Sa mère grimaça à ce mot. « Ça fait quatre ans que je vous l'ai dit, et que je le répète à chaque fois que vous voulez me présenter une _jolie fille dont le père est en affaires avec vous._ »

« Tu es trop jeune, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ni ce qui est bon pour toi. », fit sa mère d'un ton supérieur. « Il est normal que nous essayons de te guider, et crois-moi, tu ne nous facilites pas la tâche. Mets-y un peu du tiens… »

« Excusez-moi madame », intervint Kurt, « mais sauf le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de reprocher à votre fils son homosexualité ? Vous êtes au moins consciente que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut changer ? »

« Qui es-tu pour me pour me parler sur ce ton ? », cracha la femme en le scrutant d'un regard méprisant.

« Le petit-ami de votre fils », répondit-il en resserrant la pression sur la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne – geste qui n'échappa pas à Monsieur Anderson.

« Laisse-moi rire », fit l'homme qui partit dans un rire nerveux. « Tu crois vraiment que tu représentes quelque chose pour lui ? Tu es juste une expérience pour Blaine. Je connais mon fils et je sais qu'il est _normal_, pas une sale petite pédale comme toi… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? », hurla Blaine en fixant son père de ses yeux brûlants de rage. « Et tu dis que tu m'a élevé avec des valeurs ! C'est dans tes valeurs d'insulter la personne que ton fils aime ? »

Son père se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération, comme si son fils était un gamin à qui on explique incessamment la même chose sans qu'il soit fichu de la comprendre. Mais pour la première fois, Blaine n'eut pas l'impression d'être le plus affligeant des mioches. Il se dit juste que toute l'éducation et la renommée de ses parents n'étaient que le masque dissimulant une montagne de connerie.

« Vous-savez quoi ? », reprit le brun dès qu'il eut calmé le tremblement dans sa voix. « Vous allez être terriblement déçus, mais si vous le voyez comme ça, alors moi aussi je suis une sale petite pédale. Et ne me sortez pas que je ne sais pas ce que je dis, je ne suis plus un gamin depuis longtemps… »

« Et bien tu t'obstines autant que si tu en étais un ! Mais tu n'es pas homo, tu es juste en train de chercher, de douter… »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de douter, là ? »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il posa sa main libre sur la hanche de son petit-ami, pressa son corps contre le sien et, avant même que ce-dernier ne songe à protester, lui ravit ses lèvres pour un baiser d'autant plus délicieux qu'il avait un goût d'interdit.

Quand ils se détachèrent, une rougeur traitresse apparut sur leurs joues. Blaine releva les yeux et lança :

« Maintenant, vous me croyez quand je vous dis que je suis gay et que je suis amoureux de Kurt ? Ou vous avez besoin d'une autre démonstration ? »

Un silence ambigu envahit la pièce. Lentement, monsieur Anderson s'approcha du jeune couple, son visage neutre ne laissant rien présager de ce qui aller suivre. Puis un violent claquement déchira le silence, et seul l'appui de Kurt empêcha Blaine de s'effondrer sur le sol suite à la gifle monumentale que son père venait de lui donner.

« Que je ne te revoie plus jamais faire ça ! », se mit-il à hurler, transpirant la fureur par tous les pores.

« J'ai déjà fait bien plus, et ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêchera de recommencer », fit-il avec un sourire insolent, ce qui lui valut une seconde claque. Le cri scandalisé de Kurt attira son attention.

« Et toi lâche mon fils, bon sang ! Vous êtes affligeants à regarder ! »

Kurt regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux avec toute la haine et le dégout dont il était capable et répliqua :

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un malade comme vous. C'est vous qui êtes affligeant, vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous êtes persuadé que vous finirez par faire le bonheur de votre fils alors que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il veut... »

« Parce que _toi_, tu penses connaître Blaine mieux que ses propres parents ? », s'indigna madame Anderson.

« Peut-être pas, mais au moins je le comprends et je l'aime comme il est. »

« Donc tu sous-entends que je n'aime pas mon fils », remarqua l'homme avec un rire méprisant.

« Si vous l'aimiez, vous l'accepteriez tel qu'il est sans essayer de le changer. Au lieu de ça, vous le faites culpabiliser parce qu'il est différent du fils hétéro parfait dont vous rêviez. Mais même si vous arriviez à le convaincre, jamais la vie que vous voulez pour lui ne le rendra heureux ! »

« Parce que tu penses qu'avec toi, il sera heureux ? Tu es pathétique ! », fit la mère d'un ton acerbe.

« Avec moi ou un autre. En tout cas, quelqu'un qui saura l'aimer correctement. Et un homme, ça c'est certain. »

« Blaine, tu es d'accord avec tout ce qu'il vient de dire ? », appela madame Anderson, avec l'infime espoir qu'il éclate de rire et lui annonce que tout ça n'était qu'une énorme blague.

Face à l'approbation de son fils, elle tenta de se composer un visage sympathique et dit d'une voix faussement compréhensive :

« Bon, ce n'est rien, on en discutera calmement plus tard. »

« Non, on n'aura pas besoin d'en reparler. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire », répondit le brun avec conviction.

« Ne sois pas si catégorique, voyons… Enfin, nous verrons ça un autre jour, viens dîner mon chéri, ça va être froid. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je ne reste pas ici après la façon dont vous nous avez traités ! », décida soudainement Blaine. « D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait que vous puissiez supporter d'avoir des _sales petites pédales_ à votre table… »

« Et où vas-tu, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? », fit son père avec un air supérieur.

« Chez moi ! », répondit Kurt avant même que le brun n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir. « Mon père t'hébergera aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

« Merci », fit Blaine avec une ébauche de sourire.

« Et bien vas-y, pars », lança son père.

Blaine se tourna vers ses parents, dont le visage n'exprimait pas la moindre tristesse. De la déception, oui, mais pas de peine. Il aurait tant voulu serrer sa mère dans ses bras, mais cette-dernière posa sur lui un regard dégoûté et méprisant qui l'en dissuada.

« Je n'aurais vraiment pas voulu en arriver là », dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce en entrainant Kurt à sa suite.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il prit son manteau et son écharpe dans l'entrée, ayant l'impression d'être faible, de fuir sa maison comme il avait fui son ancien lycée. En plus, il avait pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, ne se rendant compte de la portée de ses mots qu'à l'instant où ils étaient sortis de sa bouche. Pourtant, il se pourrait bien que ce choix soit l'un des plus importants de sa vie.

Kurt remarqua son trouble et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Ce fut tout ce dont Blaine avait besoin. Sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et passa la porte de la maison.

* * *

><p>Un silence sinistre s'était installé dans la maison du couple Anderson depuis que leur fils avait claqué la porte. Le bruit d'une main frappant violement à leur porte les sortit de l'immobilité qui ne les avait pas quittés.<p>

« Oui ? », firent-ils au même moment, presque déçus de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur une grande rousse au regard perçant.

« Bonsoir », répondit-elle comme si la salutation lui arrachait la gorge. « J'ai un truc à vous rendre », ajouta-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

« J'espère que c'est l'argent que nous t'avons donné pour non avoir honteusement menti », grinça monsieur Anderson.

« Parce que vous me croyez assez conne pour l'avoir gardé sur moi ? Non, c'est un truc à votre fils qu'un mioche avait embarqué. »

Elle sembla enfin trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et son visage se fendit d'un sourire inquiétant. Puis elle fourra l'objet en question dans les mains de madame Anderson, qui hurla en lâchant le tube de lubrifiant au sol.

« Vous auriez vu la tronche de la mère quand son gosse lui a donné en lui demandant c'que c'était. Oui, c'est ça, exactement la tronche que vous faites maintenant ! Bon à part ça, comment vont mes deux tatas préférées ? », demanda-t-elle avec détachement, malgré un réel intérêt.

« On a mis Blaine à la porte », lâcha avec indifférence le père, ce qui n'était bien sûr qu'un mensonge éhonté. « As-tu autre chose à nous dire ? »

« Non mais vous dev… »

La porte lui claqua au nez.

« … vous devez être deux gros bâtards pour lui faire une crasse pareille. »

* * *

><p>Ce fut seulement après que Kurt ait roulé un bon quart d'heure que Blaine put libérer ses émotions. Et il s'effondra, purement et simplement. Le châtain s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, et son petit-ami laissa enfin libre court aux larmes qu'il avait si longtemps retenues. Elles imprégnaient désormais la chemise de Kurt, qui le serrait contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante.<p>

Au bout d'un long moment, Blaine sentit la douleur s'apaiser un peu, s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que ses larmes se tarissaient. Kurt n'accepta de le lâcher que quand il fut assuré que ses yeux rougis étaient bien secs.

Il téléphona ensuite à son père pour lui exposer la situation, sous le regard tendu de Blaine. À vrai dire, le brun avait toujours eu un peu peur de l'homme, qu'il savait prêt à tout pour protéger son fils de la menace qu'il pouvait représenter.

C'est pourquoi il fut surpris lorsque, à son arrivée chez les Hummel-Hudson, Burt le prit dans ses bras et l'y serra fort en lui disant que ça allait bien se passer, qu'il était le bienvenu chez eux et qu'il avait envie de « casser la gueule à son connard de père ».

Plus tard, Blaine comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir si mal d'avoir _abandonné_ ses parents, et l'éloignement lui ferait accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas un mauvais fils et que tout n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'être heureux, et ce malgré ce poids qui lui pèserait longtemps sur les épaules, le poids de cette décision qu'il mettrait des années à cesser de regretter.

Parfois, Kurt et lui rendraient visite à Madison, à qui ils finiraient par trouver des qualités (si, si, elle en a) et qu'ils se feraient un plaisir d'alléger de son baby-sitting…

Oh oui, il aurait une belle vie car il avait déjà trouvé dans cette nouvelle famille tellement d'amour et d'espoir qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'être malheureux. Ce qui n'aurait, de toute façon pas été possible. Il aurait droit à ce bonheur que ses parents pensaient impossibles avec la personne qu'il avait choisie. Une fois de plus, ils avaient complètement tort.

Car si le bonheur devait porter un nom, celui de Blaine s'appellerait Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà chers lecteurs adorés, merci d'avoir lu et d'être sur le point de reviewer. Si si, je le sais, je le sens... <strong>

**À bientôt ! ;)**

**Dark Roz.**


End file.
